Harry Potter's F R I E N D S
by l1n21
Summary: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley. Six friends, their lives, lots of laughs. Harry Potter  F.R.I.E.N.D.S  A Great Read!
1. The One With Ginny's New Roommate

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot. The characters belong to JK Rowling (with the occasional one belonging to Bright Kauffman Crane) and the plot and most of the dialogue belongs to Bright Kauffman Crane. 

**The One Where Ginny Gets A Roommate**

We start this story in a small, friendly coffee shop. Designed for comfort and the best coffee in London, the room was full of small chairs and tables,small booths near the windows and in the middle a large sofa and chairs with a long coffee table in the middle. No one could tell whether it was a living room or a restaurant. Currently, this was where four friends were sat discussing the incredible pathetic love life of Ginny Weasley.

"There's nothing to tell. He's just a guy I work with."

"Come on, you're going out with a guy. There's got to be something wrong with him." Neville Longbottom laughed, ignoring the death glare from Ginny.

"So does he have a hump? A hump and a hairpiece?" Harry Potter joined in, receiving the death glare and a smack to the back of his head.

Luna Lovegood sat up straight suddenly, "Wait, does he eat chalk?" After three confused and appalled looks in her direction she slumped back into her chair claiming "Just cus I don't want her to go through what I went through with Carl, oh."

Ginny spoke in an attempt to defend herself. "Ok, everybody relax. This is not even a date. This is just two people going out to dinner and - not having sex."

"Sounds like a date to me." Harry said, smirking.

* * *

A sad-looking man stood behind the sofa where the four friends sat talking. "Hi." said Ron Weasley.

"Are you ok Sweetie?" Ginny looked up at her brother sympathetically. To the other three she said, "Susan moved her stuff out today." The rest of the group made sympathy noises towards Ron.

Ron sat down on the sofa next to Luna as Ginny got up to get a cup of coffee for Ron. "I feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestine, pulled it out of my mouth and tied it round my neck."

Staring intently at him, Luna started to pick at the air around where Ron was sitting. "No, no stop cleansing my aura! No, just leave my aura alone, ok? I'll be fine, alright? Really, I hope she'll be very happy."

"No you don't." Ginny contradicted.

"No I don't, to hell with her, she left me!"

Neville leaned forward in his chair, "Come on Ron. You're single. Have some hormones!" he insisted.

"I don't want to be single, ok? I just- I just ... I just want to be married again!"

At that exact moment a very wet, bride came bursting into the coffee shop. She looked very flustered, confused and desperate. She walked quickly up to the counter as Ginny stood up from her seat and walked round behind her. "Hermione?"

The bride, Hermione Granger, turned around. "Oh God Ginny hi! Thank god! I just went to your building and you weren't there and then this big guy with a hammer said you might be here and you are, you are!" Hermione wailed joyfully, putting her arms around a bemused Ginny. Ginny lead her towards the group, introducing everyone to her old friend. Hermione sat comfortably between Ron and Luna while Ginny perched herself on the arm of the sofa. Everyone stared at her, waiting for her to start talking.

When it was clear that she wasn't going to start on her own, Ginny got the ball rolling. "So do you want to tell us now or are we waiting for four wet bridesmaids?"

"Oh God, well, it started about a half hour before the wedding. I was sitting in the room where we were keeping all the presents, and I was looking at this gravy boat. This really gorgeous Lamauge gravy boat. When all of a sudden I realised that I was more turned on by this gravy boat than by Viktor! And then I got really freaked out, and that's when it hit me ... how much Viktor looks like Mr. Potato Head." All three boys listening to her story started to nod their heads as though they knew exactly what she was talking about. "You know, I mean, I always knew he looked familiar, but- " Hermione sighed heavily. "Anyway, I just had to get out of there, and I just started wondering 'Why am I doing this, and who am I doing this for?'" She looked up towards Ginny, "So anyway I just didn't know where to go, and I know that you and I have kind of drifted apart, but you're the only person I knew who lived here in the city."

"Who wasn't invited to the wedding?"

"Ohh, I was kind of hoping that wouldn't be an issue- "

* * *

A while later, the group had moved themselves to Ginny's apartment. Hermione paced the kitchen on the phone to her father while the five others sat watching her intently.

"Daddy I'm sorry-I just can't marry him! I'm sorry. I just don't love him." Hermione had been on the phone for at least half and hour trying to convince him that the situation was for the best. "Uh, well it matters to me."

Twenty minutes later Hermione sat rocking on the sofa with a paper bag held against her face. Ginny sat opposite Hermione on the coffee table in the middle of the room while Luna was lent over the back of the sofa behind Hermione.

"Just breathe, breathe- that's it. Just try to think of nice calm things." Ginny said encouragingly.

"Raindrops on Roses and whiskers on kittens- " Ginny and Hermione turned to look at Luna. "Doorbells and sleigh bells and something with mittens- la la something and noodles with string, these are a- "

"I'm all better now." Hermione said quickly.

Luna turned back towards the guys in the kitchen. "I helped." She said cheerfully.

"Hermione, look, this is probably for the best you know?" Ginny encouraged.

The buzzer next to the front door sounded and Harry walked over to get it. "Please don't do that again, it's a horrible sound." He said.

Over the intercom and man said, "It's, uh, Paul."

Ginny stood up quickly, "Buzz him in!" she said excitedly.

"Who's Paul?" Harry said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Paul the Wine Guy, Paul?" Ron asked.

"Maybe." Ginny said bashfully.

"Wait, your 'not a real date' tonight is with Paul the Wine Guy?" Neville said, flinging his sandwich in her direction.

"He finally asked you out?" Ron said squeezing her shoulders.

"Yes!" Ginny smiled widely.

"Oh, this is a dear diary moment!" Harry smirked.

"Hermione, wait, I can cancel- "

"Please, no, go. I'll be fine!" Hermione replied, looking happy for the first time since she'd joined the group.

"Ron, are, are you ok? I mean, do you want me to stay?" Ginny asked.

Ron looked down at the cup in his hand and said in a choked voice, "That'd be good- "

"Really?" Ginny exclaimed in a horrified voice.

"No, go on! It's Paul the Wine Guy!' He said again in his normal voice with a big smile on his face.

Ron moved over to where Hermione was sitting. "So Hermione, what are you, uh- what're you up to tonight?"

"Well, I was kind of supposed to be heading for Aruba on my Honeymoon, so nothing!" she ended with a smile.

"Right, you're not even getting your honeymoon. Anyway, if you don't feel like being alone tonight, Harry and Neville are coming over to help me put together my new furniture."

"Yes and we're _very_ excited about it." Harry said in a deadpan voice.

"Well actually thanks, but it's been a long day. I think I'm just going to hang out here tonight."

"Okay sure." Ron replied.

Neville looked over to Luna. "Hey Luna, do you want to help?"

Luna looked up and said, "Oh, I wish I could but I don't want to."

* * *

Ginny was sitting a small table in the corner of a casual restaurant with Paul. The conversation between them was easy and there was a definite attraction for both parties.

"Ever since she walked out on me, I, uh- " Paul stuttered, playing with his food.

Ginny was interested in what he had to say. "What? ...What, do you want to spell it out with noodles?" She laughed softly, wanting to encourage but not pressure his confession.

"No, it's, it's more of a fifth date kind of revelation."

Ginny looked pleased. "Oh," she said. "So there's gonna be a fifth date?"

"Isn't there?" Paul replied.

"Yeah- yeah, I think there is. What were you gonna say?" Ginny asked lifting her wine glass to her mouth.

Paul looked awkwardly towards his plate. "Well, ever- ever since she left me, um, I haven't been able to, uh, perform- sexually."

Ginny, having just taken a sip of her wine, spit it out in shock. "Oh God, oh God, I am sorry- I am so sorry- "

"It's ok."

"I know being spit on is probably not what you need right now." Ginny picked up her napkin and started wiping Paul's shirt. "Um- how long?"

"Two years." Paul said bobbing his head. "So- you still think you might want that fifth date?"

Ginny paused, smiled and said "Yeah. Yeah I do."

* * *

The next morning saw Harry and Neville sitting at Ginny's kitchen table, having come across the hall from their own apartment. Hermione was bustling about them making coffee.

"Isn't this amazing?" she said. "I mean I have never made coffee before in my entire life."

"That _is_ amazing." Harry said.

"Congratulations." Neville added. "Listen, while you're at it, if you feel like you've got to make a Western omelette or something- "After tasting the coffee and pouring it into the plant pot in the middle of the table, Neville ended his sentence, "although I'm really not that hungry."

Ginny came out of her bedroom followed by Paul. "Morning everyone." She said, leading Paul towards the front door, and pulling it shut as they stepped out together.

As they talked outside in low voices, Hermione and the two boys lifted the table and moved it closer to the door in an attempt to hear what was being said.

After a kiss and hug goodbye, Ginny re-entered the apartment.

"So that wasn"t a real date?" Neville said smugly. "What the hell do you do on a real date?"

Ginny smirked back at him. "Shut up and put my table back."

Harry and Neville did as they were told and waved goodbye to the girls. Sitting down next to Hermione, Ginny asked "So how are you today? Did you sleep ok? Talk to Viktor? I can't stop smiling."

"I can see that." Hermione replied. "You look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth."

"Ok." Ginny stood up determinedly. "Ok. I am just going to get up, go to work and not think about him all day. Or else I'm just going to get up and go to work."

* * *

Ginny was true to her word. She got up, went to work and thought about Paul the Wine Guy all day long. Frannie, one of Ginny's co-workers, came in and began working next to Ginny.

"Hey Ginny." She said.

"Hey Frannie, how was Florida?" Ginny replied earnestly.

Frannie stopped her work and looked at her. "You had sex, didn't you?" she said.

Ginny stopped as well, looking incredulously at Frannie. "How do you do that?" she exclaimed.

"So? Who?"

"You know Paul?"

"Paul the Wine Guy? Oh yeah I know Paul." Frannie said with a knowing laugh.

Ginny stopped again, confused. "You mean you know Paul like I Know Paul?"

"Are you kidding?" Frannie said confidently. "I take credit for Paul. You know before me there was no snap in his turtle for two years."

* * *

Back in the coffee house, Ginny was once again being teased about her love life.

"Of course it was a line!" Neville started.

"Why? Why would anybody do something like that?" Ginny asked angrily.

Ron choose to answer and said, "I assume we're looking for an answer more sophisticated than 'to get you into bed'"

"Is it me?" Ginny asked sitting heavily down on the sofa. "Is it like I have some sort of beacon that only dogs and men with severe emotional problems can hear?"

Luna, sitting on the floor, said, "All right, come here, give me your feet."

"I just thought he was nice, you know?"

Neville burst out laughing again. "I can't believe you didn't know it was a line!"

Ginny lifted her arm and pushed him off the sofa and onto the floor.

* * *

That evening, Ginny sat with Ron and Hermione watching a film. As the film finished she picked up the remote control and switched the TV off.

"Well, that's it." She looked over towards Ron. "You gonna crash on the couch?" she asked him.

"No. No, I've got to go home sometime." He replied rubbing his eyes.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." She stood up stretching and began walking towards her bedroom. "Goodnight everybody."

"Night." Ron and Hermione said back. After a minute in silence looking awkwardly at each other, they both reached for the last cookie that sat on a plate on the table.

"Sorry- " Hermione said gesturing that to Ron that he should take the cookie.

"No no no, go-"

"No, you have it, really, I dont want- "

"Split it?" Ron suggested.

"Ok." Hermione agreed.

After giving Hermione a half of the cookie, Ron said, "You know, you probably didn't know this, but back in Hogwarts, I had a, uh, major crush on you."

"I knew." Hermione replied quietly.

"You did!" Ron looked even more awkward now.

"I just didn't want to ruin our friendship back then." Hermione continued.

"What about now?" Ron asked

Hermione smiled. "Not much of a friendship left anymore, is there?"

"No." Ron replied. After another minute in silence he continued to ask, "Listen, do you think, it'd be ok if I asked you out sometime, maybe?"

Hermione surveyed him quietly. "Yeah." She nodded.

"Ok- ok maybe I will." Ron said, in an attempt at confidence.

"Goodnight." Hermione said, placing her half of the cookie back on the plate.

Ron watched her go into the bedroom. Shoving his half into his mouth he stood up, smiled and strode confidently out the front door.

* * *

Hermione quickly settled into living with Ginny. Back in the coffee house a few days later, the three girls sat a one end of the sofa while the three guys sat at the opposite end, having a very serious discussion.

"What you guys don't understand is, for us, kissing is as important as any part of it." Ginny insisted.

"Yeah, right!" Neville laughed. After looking at their faces, "You serious?" he looked shocked.

"Oh, yeah!" Luna said

Hermione nodded her head. "Everything you need to know is in that first kiss."

"Absolutely."

Harry gestured towards the girls. "Yeah, I think for us, kissing is pretty much like an opening act, you know? I mean it's like the stand-up comedian you have to sit through before Pink Floyd comes out."

"Yeah, and-and it's not that we don't like the comedian, it's that-that... that's not why we bought the ticket." Ron added awkwardly.

"The problem is, though, after the concert's over, no matter how great the show was, you girls are always looking for the comedian again, you know? I mean, we're in the car, we're fighting traffic... basically just trying to stay awake." Harry said incredulously.

Hermione looked at Harry. "Yeah, well, word of advice. Bring back the comedian. Otherwise next time you're gonna find yourself sitting at home, listening to that album alone." She lifted her hand and high-fived Ginny.

Neville leant towards Ron with a frown on his face. "Are we still talking about sex?"


	2. The One Where Ron and Hermione You Know

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot. The characters belong to JK Rowling (with the occasional one belonging to Bright Kauffman Crane) and the plot and most of the dialogue belongs to Bright Kauffman Crane. 

**The Where Ron and Hermione ... You Know**

A year and a half later, so much had changed between the six friends.

It was on Hermione's birthday, nearly a year after she joined the group of friends, that she found out that Ron still fancied her. She had thought that it was all forgotten when he never mentioned anything else about it. That was when Ron finally decided to get a different girlfriend. After lots of arguments and plenty of kisses, Ron and Hermione were ready to be together. No more old fiancИs or new girlfriends were going to get in the way.

Ginny, Ron and Luna were gathered in Harry and Neville's apartment admiring the brand new big screen TV set, along with two lazy-boy armchairs for each of the lazy-boys.

Luna looked at the boys sitting in their chairs with a disgusted look on her face. "I can't believe two cows made the ultimate sacrifice so you guys could watch TV with your feet up."

"This screen is amazing," Ron admired in awe. "I mean Dick Van Dyke is practically life-size."

Hermione came through the door to the apartment to greet her friends. "Hi you guys." She walked towards Ron to put her arms around him. "Hey you." She said softly.

"Hey you." He replied, leaning down to kiss her.

"So, uh, how was your day?" she asked smiling the whole time.

Ron replied casually, "Oh you know, pretty much the usual, uh, sun shining, birds chirping."

"Really? Mine too."

"Hey cool, mine too." Luna added happily, sitting at the breakfast bar.

Ron looked at Luna for a second before turning back to Hermione. "I've got to get to work, but I'll see you tonight?"

"OK." Hermione replied. Ron lent down to kiss her again, but aware that they were being watched by everyone else decided to just kisses the top of her head and leave.

"Bye guys." He said as he closed the door.

Ginny walked up to Hermione in front of the TV. "Tonight?" she asked.

From the chairs in the middle of the room, Harry and Neville waved their hands yelling until Ginny and Hermione move from in front of the TV. "Hey, yo!"

"What's tonight?" Ginny continued.

"It is our first official date. Our first date." Hermione replied smugly.

"Uh, hello." Ginny voiced with a slightly raised tone.

"Hi."

"Tonight you're supposed to waitress for me, my catering thing, any of those words trigger anything for you?" Ginny asked.

"God, oh God Ginny, I forgot. This is our first date." Hermione strained, leaning across the counter-top.

"Yes but my mum got me this job." Ginny insisted.

Luna stepped in insisting, "OK, I can be a waitress, I can be a waitress."

Relieved that Luna was there Hermione said, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. See Luna, Luna."

Ginny looked unsure. "Really Luna? Because, you know, you'd have to be an actual waitress. This can't be like your 'I can be a bear cub' thing."

"I can be a waitress."

* * *

Ginny and Luna arrived at Professor Remus Lupin's apartment slightly late. The door was opened by an older man, with slightly graying hair and mustache, dressed in a clean black tuxedo and bowtie. 

Luna looked at him through glazed eyes and said, "It's James Bond."

"Sorry we're late." Ginny said, pushing past Luna to get into the kitchen.

"Ah, that's OK, come on in." Professor Lupin replied. "Um, I'm sorry, is Ginny Weasley coming? I was told she was." He asked.

"Professor Lupin, it, it's me." She smiled.

"Ginny? My God you used to be so. . . You look great."

"Thank you." Ginny smiled again. Gesturing back towards Luna, she introduced her friend to the professor. "This is my friend Luna. She's gonna be helping me tonight."

"Hi Luna, nice to meet you." Professor Lupin said as he reached out to shake her hand. Luna just giggled as she took his hand lightly to shake it. "So, how have you been?" the professor asked Ginny.

"I've been great, just great. How have you been?" she replied, tilting her head to one side.

Professor Lupin smile "Oh, well obviously you know Dora and I split up, otherwise you wouldn't have done the head tilt."

Ginny frowned in confusion. "The head tilt?" she asked.

"Yeah, since the divorce, when anybody asks me how I am, it's always with a sympathetic head tilt." He demonstrated the action saying, "'How are you doing? You OK?'"

Ginny laughed, "I'm sorry."

Prof. Lupin insisted "No no, it, it's fine, believe me. I do it too. I always answer with the 'I'm OK' head bob." He demonstrated again. "'I'm OK.' 'You sure?' 'Yeah, I'm fine.'" He put each action to the appropriate words, head tilts and head bobs. "Hey listen, I've got to set up the music. I got a new CD changer, of course the divorce only left me with 4 CD's to change."

"Oh, that's too bad." Ginny and Luna both tilted their heads in amusement.

"I'll survive." Prof. Lupin said, with his head bob.

A while later, Professor Lupin's party was in full swing.

"You've got to get back out there, it's your party." Ginny insisted as she finished making the quiches.

"But they're so dull, they're all professors."

"You're a professor!" Ginny laughed.

"Only because my parents wanted me to be, I wanted to be a sherrif." Prof. Lupin insisted

Luna backed her way through the kitchen door, fake laughing. "That's funny, no. I get it, no I get it, you stay out there." She said firmly.

"See." Professor Lupin pointed at Luna.

"Alright," Ginny reasoned. "I'll tell you what. I'll come get you in 5 minutes with some sort of um, kebab emergency."

Prof. Lupin looked unsure. "OK. You better. Oh God, here we go." He opened the kitchen door, grimacing as he made his way into the party.

Ginny was still laughing and Luna pointed her finger at Ginny's face. "You are so smitten."

"I am not."

"Oh, you are so much the smitten kitten." Luna insisted. "You should ask him out."

Ginny stared at Luna. "Prof. Lupin? I don't think so. I mean, like, he's a grown up."

"So. You two are totally into each other."

"Luna, he's a friend of my parents. He's like 20 years older than me." Ginny suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"OK, so what, you're just never gonna see him again?" Luna asked. Ginny became very thoughtful. She defiantly wanted to see Prof. Lupin again.

* * *

Back in Ginny and Hermione's apartment. Ron and Hermione had returning from their first official date. Although it was far from over.  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and began to get closer. As they started kissing, Hermione yelled, "GINNY." 

Ron stopped. "It would really help when I'm kissing you if you didn't shout out my sister's name."

"Honey, I'm just checking." Hermione smiled.

"Oh."

They both started moving around the apartment, calling Ginny's name and checking in all the rooms for her. When they finally decided that they were alone, they started to kiss again. Ron's hands made their way down Hermione's back until they rested on her buttocks. Without meaning to, Hermione started to laugh into Ron's mouth.

"What, what?" Ron asked, letting go of Hermione.

"I'm sorry. Oh God, I'm sorry, it's just that when you moved your hands down to my butt, it was like whoa, Ron's hands are on my butt. Sorry." Hermione said embarrassed, raising her hands to cover her flaming cheeks.

"And that's, that's funny why?" Ron asked again.

"Well it's not, honey I'm sorry, I guess I'm just nervous. I mean, it's you, you know, it's us. I mean, we're crossing that line, it's sort of a big thing."

"I, I know it's big, I just didn't know it was uh, ha-ha big." Ron said looking extremely put out.

"OK." They started kissing again and just like before, Hermione started laughing.

"OK, my hands were no where near your butt." Ron insisted after pushing her away.

Hermione paced across the room. "I know, I know, I know, I know. I was just thinking about when they were there the last time, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. OK, OK, look, whoa, I promise, I'm good, I'm not gonna laugh anymore. OK put your hands back there."

"No see now, now I can't because uh, I'm feeling too self conscious." Said Ron.

"Just one cheek." Hermione insisted.

"Nuh, uh, the moment's gone."

"Alright, just put your hands out and I'll back up into them." Hermione turned around and started walking backwards towards Ron.

"That's romantic." He said in a monotone.

"C'mon touch it."

"No."

"Oh, come on squeeze it."

"No."

"Rub it."

"No."

"Oh, come on, would you just grab my arse."

* * *

Fourteen hours later, Harry and Neville were still watching the TV, which was currently showing a Miracle Wax advert. 

Neville turned towards Harry saying, "Wow, look at that. The car is on fire, yet somehow its expensive paint job is protected by the Miracle Wax."

Harry looked at Neville for a few seconds before he said, "You've got a Cheeto on your face man." Neville pulled the Cheeto off his face and promptly ate it.

As Ron let himself into the apartment, Neville greeted him without even turning around "Hi."

"Hey." Ron replied.

"What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out with Hermione?" Neville looked up at Ron.

Looking back at him incredulously Ron said, "That was 14 hours ago."

"So how'd it go?" Harry asked.

"Oh. Listen, have you ever been uh, you know, foolin' around with a girl and uh, she started laughing?"

"Laughing, no. Crying, yes. Remember Cho?"

"She laughed at you?" Neville asked.

"Yeah. I don't know, I've wanted this since like fifth year you know. And I just want it to be perfect and right and... Why isn't that laser beam cutting through the paint?"

"It's the Miracle Wax." exclaimed Harry.

"It certainly is a miracle."

Hermione joined the guys in the apartment. "Hi you guys."

"Hey." Harry and Neville chorused.

"Hey." Said Ron.

"Hi. Listen, I was um, thinking about..."

"Listen can you guys uh, speak up, it's harder for us to hear you when you lower your voice." Harry interrupted.

Hermione and Ron decided to go out into the hallway between the two apartments.

"OK," Hermione started. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night and I really want to make it up to you."

"No, you, you know there's no need to make it up... how?" Ron insisted.

"Well, I was thinking maybe a um, a romantic dinner with um, candles and wine and then uh, maybe going back to my place for um, dessert."

"Humm, that sounds, I don't know, perfect."

Just as they started to kiss there was a loud bang on the door which caused them to jump apart. Upon opening the door, they found a shoe sitting on the floor and Harry leaning around his chair to look at them.

"What's this?" Hermione asked.

Harry replied "Could you get us a couple of butterbeers?" Instead of obliging, however, Ron and Hermione simply closed the door again and left the two boys to do it themselves.

* * *

That evening the lazy boys were still sitting in their lazy boy chairs, still watching TV. Luna was standing in front of the TV, looking down at the boys with a disgusted look on her face. "We have got to get you lazy boys out of these chairs." She said. 

"Hey, whoa, hey, whoa," was the reply she got from both Harry and Neville.

"You know you should go outside and be with the three-dimensional people." Luna gestured as she moved from in front of the TV.

In a monotone voice, without even looking up from the TV screen, Neville said "No, inside good, outside bad."

"You guys are so pathetic, I, oh, OH, XANADU! OH." Luna pulled up a stool behind the boys and stared mesmerized at the screen.

Harry looked at Neville smugly and said "She's one of us now."

Ron and Hermione came into the apartment, dressed in their best clothes, all ready for their second date.

"Hi you guys." They said together. In response the boys and Luna lifted their hands and made a small noise of recognition.

"Well we just wanted to stop by and uh, say goodnight." Ron tried. The same response was received with a barely recognizable "goodnight"

"Look at that, they won't even turn their heads." Ron said to Hermione.

"Alright you guys, I'm takin' off my shirt." Hermione smirked.

Using a spoon that was lying on the arm of the chair, Neville looked behind him at the couple. "Naa," he said. "She's lyin'."

Ginny came storming into the apartment carrying a tray of take-out food. "Stop sending food to our apartment." She dropped the tray on Harry's lap and hit him over the back of his head.

Ron looked Ginny up and down. "Hey, why are you all dressed up?"

Ginny looked down to the ground embarrassed. Before she could reply, Luna said, "You're not the only one who has a date tonight."

Ron, the ever protective big brother, demanded, "What? You have a date? Who with?"

And still embarrassed, Ginny did not want to give the imformation. "No one."

"C'mon, what's his name?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, tell me." Ron was nothing if not insistant.

Giving in, Ginny stared him in the eyes. "Alright, but I'm very excited about this OK, so you've got to promise you won't get all big-brothery and judgmental."

"Oh, I promise, what."

"It's Remus Lupin."

"Who's Remus Lupin? Prof, Professor Lupin? You have a date with Professor Lupin? Why, why, why should that bother me? I, I love that man, he's like a uh, brother to dad."

"Well for your information he happens to be one of the brightest, most sophisticated, sexiest men I've ever been with." Ginny yelled.

"Professor Lupin is sexy?" Ron said incredulously.

Sitting in the corner watching the exchange between the brother and sister, Hermione and Luna moaned "Oh God, absolutely."

Hermione, continuing the conversation with Ginny and Luna, boasted, "You know, Prof. Lupin kissed me once."

"When?" Both girls demanded.

"In third year, when he was teaching at Hogwarts, I dropped all my books on my toes right outside his office and to stop me from crying he kissed me right here." She pointed to the tip of her nose with a smug smile on her face.

Luna looked at her friend with an envious look in her eyes. "Oh you are so lucky."

"I know."

* * *

In the girls apartment, Ginny with Prof. Lupin looking through pictures in his wallet. 

"This is Henry. He's almost two now and he's talking and everything. You know, the other day he told me he liked me better than his other grandpa. Now in all fairness his other grandpa's a drunk but still. . ."

"Oh," Ginny sighed. "You're a grandpa."

"Yeah." Prof. Lupin answered with a sigh of his own. "Are we nuts here?"

"I don't know, maybe."

Prof. Lupin lifted his hand to caress her cheek. "I guess 21 years is a lot."

"Yeah." Ginny leant into his hand sighing again. "So maybe we should just. . ."

"Yeah, yeah, maybe." He said removing his hand.

"Wow, this really sucks." Ginny said as they both stood up and headed for the door.

"Yeah, it sure does." Prof. Lupin stopped, turned and hugged Ginny. When he released her, she reached up to peck his cheek before he leaned down and kissed her forehead. They stared in each other eyes before, ignore everything they had just said to each other and ending the embrace in a passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Ginny, still with her arms around prof. Lupin's neck, said, "Well, we don't really have to decide anything right now, do we?"

"No, no, there's no rush or anything." Prof. Lupin smiled and went to kiss her again. Just as their lips were about to touch their was a hard knock on the door.

A man's voice carried loudly through the door. "Pizza delivery!"

Letting go of Prof. Lupin, Ginny exclaimed loudly, "Oh, I'm gonna kill those guys!"

* * *

After a gorgeous dinner, Ron and Hermione decided to take a walk through a deserted park, giving Ginny more time in the apartment to be alone with prof. Lupin. 

As Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, he pulled he over a part of the grass that was not covered with trees, yet seemed to be completely secluded and hidden from any passers-by (should there be any at all), and laying a blanket on the ground, he said to her, "C'mon," pulling her down onto the blanket.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said with a surprised, yet happy look on her face.

"Shh. Do you want cran-apple or cran-grape?" Ron replied.

"Grape, please." Hermione requested. "The stars look amazing!" Hermione breathed, looking up in wonder at the sky.

"Yeah," Ron replied. He turned to look at the woman next to him. "Listen, I'm sorry it took me so long to ask you out."

Hermione turned to Ron herself. "Oh it's OK. You were worth the wait." She leaned over and touched her lips to Ron's. The kiss soon became passionate.

"You're not laughing." Ron said, when they broke away for air.

"This time it's not so funny."

Each kiss was becoming more passionate than the last, and the started pulling off each other's coats. Hands were searching their bodies, finding their way beneath clothing to touch each other's flesh. As Hermione tried to pull off Ron's tie, she caught it in his mouth.

"Ahh," Ron gasped suddenly. They both laughed and lifted the tie carefully from Ron's head.

The two rolled over on the blanket and suddenly stopped kissing, sitting up. Hermione looked at Ron with sympathetic and forgiving eyes. "Ah, oh God. Oh, honey, oh that's OK."

"What?" Ron looked at her. "Oh no, you just rolled over the juice box." He laughed.

"Oh, thank God." Hermione tipped her head back and leaned back on the ground, pulling Ron with her.

The next morning as Ron woke up, he was confused as to where he was. The he looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and smiled, realizing he was in Hermione's bed. He began to place light, feathery kisses to her shoulder until she woke up.

"Hi." They said to each other.

"I can't believe I'm waking up next to you." Hermione breathed.

"I know it is pretty unbelievable." Ron smiled and kissed her again. This kiss soon led to many un-mentionable things as Ron and Hermione ended their second date, which had been a lot more successful than the first.

* * *

a/n: thank you to all the peope who read and reviewed the first chapter. I hope you enjoy the rest of them. 


End file.
